The present invention relates to on-line analytical processing (OLAP) structures, and more particularly to a system and method for generating custom hierarchies in an OLAP structure that allows a user to alter the definition of the structure in an individualized manner that does not affect the actual definition of the structure for other users.
Data related to the performance and operation of a business has become essential in order for business managers to make informed decisions with respect to strategy, pricing, department structuring, and the like. Increasingly, this data is being stored in a database format, accessible by entering a query of some kind that sorts through the data and returns an answer based on the data that matches the criteria of the query. The database is often referred to as an OLAP cube, reflecting the multiple dimensions of data that are stored in the database.
Analysts employ a number of tools to manage and view the data stored in the OLAP cube. One of these tools is a query engine, which acts as a data server responding to requests from a business analyst to identify constituents of the OLAP cube that satisfy certain criteria. This feature allows analysts to obtain answers to certain questions about the data stored in the OLAP cube, for the purpose of forming conclusions as to business performance based on the data.
The query feature is somewhat limited by the fact that the definition of the OLAP cube is typically static, meaning that the organizational structure of the various data hierarchies in the cube cannot be changed by an analyst. As a result, the options for sorting and viewing the data contained in the cube are limited based on the organization of the cube. It is difficult, time-consuming and expensive to attempt to augment the definition of the cube in response to each individual analysts' desire to sort and view the data in a particular manner for a given project.
There is a need in the art for a system and method of creating custom data definitions, or hierarchies, from a predefined OLAP cube to allow individual analysts to perform data processing and analysis tailored to their business goals.